I Know You Love Me
by May Lily
Summary: Could you go flirt with someone else?" I complained, pushing his hand off my shoulder. "Because, it isn't really working for me!" He chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't flatter yourself. You've got yourself delusional because you want me so much." C/S


_Oh my gosh people! :D I'm the banner designer for the SWAC awards eep (ooh, and nominate me/my stories? :D)! Whee! Just thought I'd remind you - I want to keep the SWAC awards popularity up, so imma be reminding you guys. (: If it annoys you - just ignore it._

_Yeah, this story is actually inspired by a real life experience. xD Just a bit more Sonny/Chad-fied. I thought it'd work perfectly for Channy! (:_

_Tell me what you think, okay? - May_

_**Disclaimer: No ownie. D:**  
_

* * *

**I Know You Love Me**

"I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper!" I shouted at him, crossing my arms over my chest angrily. I threw the magazine that Tawni pointed out to me on the ground, and stomped on it, kicking it and attempting to rip it up into a million pieces. That stupid arrogant boy. He needed to get a reality check.

He smirked at me, obviously amused. "Oh, you know you don't really mean that."

I snorted, glaring at him. "Of course I do, you idiot."

Chad rolled his eyes, and came closer to me. "You're in denial, Sonny, oh, Sonny."

"You're the one that's in denial!" I protested, slamming him against the wall with my two hands. I looked up, meeting his blue eyes. His face was smug.

"See, I knew you liked me." He said, his voice extremely confident. Could he get anymore conceited?

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?" I snapped.

"Just like in that magazine." He replied, boldly. He looked down to my hands which were still pressed against his chest. I instantly withdrew them once I noticed.

"Might I remind you, that _you_ were the one that went to go tell the press those _lies_, about how _I was 'ultimately and completely' in love with you!" _I yelled loudly, crossing my arms again.

"But you are." Chad insisted.

"You wish." I mumbled bitterly to him. He gave me a playful grin, leaving me wondering what that meant.

"Aw, that's so sweet! So you do love me." He said, as if it were the most cutest thing in the world - that a five year old had said. I glared at him.

"You're impossible!" I said loudly, obviously irritated. I raised my right hand swiftly, about to slap him on the face, but he grabbed my arm, tilting his head to the right, with that playful smirk still on.

"Aw, baby, you don't really want to do that." Chad said, trying to sweet-talk me. I sneered at him, and turned my back on him.

"And why not?" I mumbled, childishly.

"I know you may be in denial, but it's okay sweetie, I know you love me." He said in his calm collected voice.

I turned to face him, to yell at him, but he was already heading down the hallway.

"_I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"_ I screeched, it echoing through the hallway. Right as he turned a corner, I saw that light-hearted grin still of his face. I murmured to myself, extremely annoyed, and walked away.

_Crap. Chad._ I spotted him in the cafeteria, getting some yogurt. I turned around, closing my eyes and walking quickly away, my shoulders hunched. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't come here and bother me._

"Hey Sonny!" He called, I could hear his footsteps as he quickly ran after me. _Crap._

"What do you want Chad?" I asked, sharply. I moved against the wall, trying to get farther away from him. He was just _so _intimidating. He moved closer. _Ugh, bad move._

"What? I can't talk to one of my friends?" He said, acting oh-so-innocent. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's make this clear, shall we? You and I _aren't_ friends." I replied, harshly.

"Oh, right, that's because you want us to be more than friends." Chad remarked, putting on a face that meant _oh, I know what you mean!_ I scoffed.

"No, I honestly don't!" I yelled, frustratedly.

"Sonny, Sonny, chill out, it's okay, you don't have to be nervous around me."

"I am _NOT_ nervous! I am annoyed! I am irritated! And I certainly do _NOT_ love you!" I snapped, scowling at him.

"The first stage of someone liking someone is denial, Sonny!" He said in a sing-song voice. Obviously, he was very entertained with my actions. I took a deep harsh breath and then quickly stomped away. I was stopped by his strong hand gripping on my shoulder.

"Could you go _flirt_ with someone else?" I complained, pushing his hand off my shoulder. "Because, it isn't really working for me!"

He chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Don't flatter yourself. You've got yourself delusional because you want me so much that you have to pretend that I actually like you that way."

"_I DO NOT WANT YOU! DAMN IT!_" I screeched. He was getting on my last nerve. I knew it shouldn't have bothered me that much that he was teasing me about this - but for some reason, I just felt incredibly defensive on my part.

"Maybe I should just give you the benefit of the doubt, maybe it's so much better than all of this obsessing."

"_HELLO?_ You're the one that's freakin' obsessing, GOD!" I said.

"I'm taking pity on you, here's a little something to stop that obsessing for a little while." He said, egotistically, a smug plastered on his face. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and just simply walked away. "I still know you love me, Sonny."

I stood there and blinked a few times, before yelling, "God damn it! I do NOT LOVE YOU!"

"That's what she said!" He yelled back, so that I could just hear the smirk on his face. I groaned, and crossed my arms over my chest.

I sat on the grass outside of the set, and unwrapped my sandwich. I had decided to sit out here, just to avoid a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. A stupid fly was bothering me - probably starving, buzzing all over my face and trying to land on my sandwich.

I bit in my tuna sandwich, shooing the fly away for a couple seconds.

"Hello beautiful, you look a little lonely." I heard a snobby voice say. _Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Are you here to try to get me to fall in love you again?" My voice came out all wrong - it sounded a little happy, which wasn't right.

"Haha, nah. I'm here to get you to admit that you really love me." Chad replied in a strangely happy voice.

"Well it's not going to work, sweetie." I mumbled, chewing my sandwich.

"Aw, see, a pet name! It's obvious you love me." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder. _This was just plain stupid._

"Excuse me? You're the one using beautiful and all that stuff."

He scoffed. "Sonny, I'm just trying to make you happy."

_Well that was surprising nice of him_. "Well, go make some other girl happy - maybe someone your own age." I murmured.

"Uh, we're kinda only one year apart." He pointed out. _True. _Suddenly, that freakin' fly just landed right in my face, on the tip of my nose.

I screamed. "FLY!" I shooed it away.

Next to me, Chad was laughing hard, his hand was over his stomach, and he was just... laughing. He looked so normal like that. Not snobby Chad... just... But why was he still laughing so hard. "Ha, I was right, that was the love bug! I knew you liked me!"

_Ew, conceited Chad was back._ "Could you quit it? _I DON'T LIKE YOU!_"

"But you do Sonny." He protested, picking up my fingers and playing with them. It startled me, but I let him play with them, it just felt.. right. I continued eating my sandwich with my other hand.

"I do not."

He smiled at me, just a simple sincere smile, and let go of my hand. He stood up and just walked away, without his obnoxious, "I know you love me."

I was in my dressing room alone, laying on my stomach on the couch, facing the door. I was reading my book, when suddenly a certain blonde-haired Mackenzie Falls boy stormed in. I groaned as he shut the door behind him.

"What do you want again Chad?" I complained.

"I want to tell you you're blind." Chad said slowly.

"Well, thanks, Chad, you're blind too. I appreciate the compliment!" I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean like, everyone sees it, it's so obvious you've fallen for me hard." Chad tried to explain. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking up right to him, until our bodies were nearly touching.

"You know what Chad?" I started confidently. I was going to think of some clever and smart-alecky comeback, but then I just sighed in defeat. I closed my eyes before saying those two words I really didn't want to say for the past few days, "You're right."

I tugged on his tie, pulling him closer to me, pulling him down so our lips touched.

It was a slow sweet kiss, but deepening every second. My arms snaked around his neck, and his hands were on my hips. I threw myself into in, pulling us even closer so our two bodies were completely touching. Soon, we pulled away. Then I mumbled.

"I know you love me too."

He laughed and answered. "That, I won't deny."

* * *

_Why is it that I almost always end my stories with a kiss? xD Maybe it's some weird obsession._

_Anyway - Review._

_Oh, reminder: SWAC awards._

_Youtube: Sincerelyafan? :D_

_Thanks._

_Love, May._

_P.S. And if anyone had the time, could they make me a Channy avatar? xD I'm actually too lazy. PM ME? :D  
_


End file.
